


Networking

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ballet boots, F/M, Group Sex, MMF threesome, Porn, Sex Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Dorian takes Belle to a masquerade thrown by Mal (yeah, it's THAT kind of masquerade) and they indulge in some dark desires including a threesome with a familiar face and a surprise encounter neither one saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's sure been awhile since I did a multi-part B&P fic, hasn't it? This was not originally intended to be more than one part but yet here we are. Enjoy.

Dorian almost hadn’t accepted Mal’s invitation to her little _soiree_ , but it had been a long time since he’d been out in public with Belle and he’d been assured that this was a masquerade (he was also fairly certain it was going to be an orgy, but that was hardly a dealbreaker) so they could be as open with their sexual relationship as they wanted all night. Besides, since Ariel had left he thought Belle might have been feeling like things were stagnating and he was eager to shake things up with her. She’d been thrilled at the invitation, though, and had made a big deal of teasing him with hints of what she’d be wearing. Not to be outdone, he’d ordered a few small gifts he thought would compliment whatever she went with.

The night of the party, he made a point of not touching her all day leading up to it. Instead, he’d spent the night before texting her periodically to instruct her to edge, and the following morning he left her entirely alone at work. By the end of the day, she was frustrated and he thought a little annoyed with him, but he had every intention of making it up to her later.

It was already late when he arrived at her apartment to pick her up, but Mal lived in an upscale neighborhood and nobody wanted the neighbors to see the goings on. It was going to be a really interesting night one way or the other.

When he got out of the car he made sure to grab the box of gifts for Belle before he walked to her door. She answered the door in a trenchcoat and he had the sudden urge to rip it off of her.

“Is that it?” he blurted out before silently kicking himself for his lack of tact. It was supposed to be a special night, and he needed to keep his character.

Belle just smiled and retreated into the apartment as she unbuttoned the coat. He followed, shutting the door behind him and by the time he turned around she had it hanging off her shoulders and all words left him. She was wearing a black corset that was cut to right below her breasts, the little gold necklace with the padlock that he’d given her months ago, a bright pink skirt, stockings, and a pair of tall heels with an ankle strap. She was an absolute vision, and he hoped his gifts would be well received.

“Do you like it?” she asked, spinning so her skirt crept up which gave him a great view of the fact she was wearing a garter belt with no panties.

“Almost perfect,” he replied before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

“Almost?” she said a little petulantly, but with a ridiculous smile that belied any hurt feelings.

“I got you presents,” he said, offering her the big box he’d brought in with him. “I think you’ll like them.”

She bit her lip in anticipation as she took the package, carried it to the sofa, set it on the coffee table, and sat down. He elected to stay standing to watch as she took off the ribbon and pulled off the lid. He’d gotten her a pair of ballet boots that would keep her propped up on her tiptoes while wearing them – walking was going to be incredibly difficult for her, but they weren’t designed to be walked in for any prolonged period of time. These ones latched with a padlock at the ankle, and her face lit up with an expression somewhere between anticipation and nervousness.

“Do you like them, sweetheart?” he asked, stepping forward to stroke her hair comfortingly. She sighed happily and looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he suddenly didn’t want to go to the party anymore, he didn’t want to ever leave her house again.

“I do,” she replied. “I’ve just never worn anything like this before.”

“I’ll be right there with you the whole time.”

She seemed to think about that for a second before cocking her head to the side coyly.

“Will you put them on me?” she asked. How was he possibly supposed to say _no_ to a question like that? Dorian joined her on the sofa and pivoted so that he could guide her foot into his lap.

She squirmed a little as he stroked from her knee to her ankle and he did it a few more times before he slowly undid the ankle strap on her shoe and slid it off.

“You should wear these more often,” he said, trying not to let his imagination run away with him. Something about the ankle straps was ridiculously erotic and all he could focus on was what they would look like on bare legs while she was bent over his desk.

“Do you like them?” she asked him teasingly. “They’re not really appropriate for work, but maybe I could wear them out to a bar sometime?”

“Maybe a restaurant?” he asked as he slid the boot over her foot and laced them up tight. He then fastened the boot with the little padlock that came with them and released it. She left her foot resting in his lap as he repeated the process on the other foot, and then spread her legs enticingly as soon as he was done.

It was a tempting invitation, but he had too many plans for the evening to give in yet.

“Don’t tell me you’re ready to be fucked already,” he said as he ran his hands up her thighs. “The evening has just begun.”

“It’s all your fault,” she whined. “You’ve been teasing me all day!”

“I haven’t touched you all day.”

“You know how that makes me,” she replied cheekily. “You should at least help me take the edge off.”

He watched her face as he pushed her skirt up over her hips to reveal her pussy. Her face brightened up instantly in anticipation before he slapped her clit just hard enough to let her know he wasn’t going to be indulging her demands.

“You’re so spoiled,” he said. “I’m not sure if I should even give you your other presents now.”

“What other presents?”

“There’s a bag that was under the shoes,” he said. “You’d have seen it if you hadn’t been so needy.”

Belle sat up and dug through the paper until she found the bag and immediately opened it. Inside was a pretty jeweled plug, a pair of nipple clamps with bells on them, and a velvet jewelry box. He watched as she opened the box excitedly, revealing a delicate silver chain with a plain colored ring on one end.

“What’s this for?” she asked, and he gently took the box from her hands and pulled out the chain. He put the end of it through the ring and pulled until it was a loop that fit over her head and around her neck comfortably.

“I have absolutely no intention of letting anyone get the wrong idea about you at this party,” he replied, pulling the end of the chain until it was just tight enough for her to feel it there. “You’ll be with me the whole time.”

Her pupils had gone wide with desire the second he put the chain around her neck, and she practically shoved the plug and the nipple clamps into his hands. He slid closer to her and started teasing her nipples until they were erect and she was breathing heavily. Once the bells were clamped onto them, she was completely absorbed in this. He flicked one of them and she squirmed so prettily he had to do it again.

The tinkling of the bells and her moans filled the air until he finally had to stop because he was getting himself too wound up. He still had to plug her and drive to the party and it was going to be a _long_ evening.

“Stand up,” he said, helping her to her feet in the pointy shoes. “Bend over, put your hands on the arm of the sofa if you need.”

The sight of Belle tottering in the ridiculous shoes was far more arousing than it should have been – her entire center of gravity had been thrown off, and the bells were tinkling with every movement until she bent over. He got up and stood behind her with the plug. It took all of his willpower not to pull himself out and fuck her right there, but instead he slid the plug into her waiting pussy and thrust it in and out a few times, making sure to spread her wetness around her lips and the plug before he took it out and replaced it with his fingers. Belle was gasping and moaning, and he had to be careful to just get enough of her wetness on him to spread around the entrance to her ass before he slid the plug in slowly. She buried her face in the cushions and cried out loudly as he worked the plug in, and if he didn’t know her so well he’d have thought she was in pain.

“I’m going to go clean up,” he said. “Don’t move until I come back, and then we can leave.”

She nodded into the sofa, and he took one last look at her there before he retreated to wash his hands.

 

The car ride to Mal’s house damn near killed him. Belle was flushed and beautiful and he’d almost had to handcuff her to keep her from touching herself on the way to the party. Half of him had wanted to let her. There were already several cars in the driveway, so he’d parked in the street and took out the box that had the masks for the two of them in it. His was a simple black _diavolo_ mask that covered the entire upper half of his face and his cheeks but left his mouth uncovered, and hers was a _colombina_ in pure white with an elaborate gold leaf scroll motif all around it and covered her eyes down to her nose. Everyone would be in some level of costume for this event, and even though it was specifically a kink party he liked the idea of their faces being concealed. They could be precisely who they wanted to be for the rest of the evening with no fear of being recognized.

“Are you ready?” he asked her one they were both masked.

“I’m more than ready,” she replied a little breathlessly. “I’m so excited, thank you so much for bringing me.”

Dorian threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her in for a slow kiss that had her bells jingling softly with the movement. He got out of the car and walked around to help her out, and once she was standing in the street and leaning on him in her ridiculous shoes he wished that he’d gotten her a fur coat or something to wear over her outfit tonight. Something to luxurious to present the illusion of a kept woman just for tonight when nobody would need to know the truth.

It was a slow walk to the front door with Belle using him for balance but they did eventually make it to the door where they were greeted by a woman that he easily recognized as Aurora even with the elaborate mask she was wearing. He’d seen the strawberry blonde naked in all manner of situations, so the sheer robe she was wearing over absolutely nothing did little to conceal her identity.

“Hello,” Aurora said, looking between the two of them. “Come in, welcome. Can I take your coats?”

Belle smiled and happily shed her coat, before leaning in to give Aurora a lingering kiss on the lips. She obviously thought this would give her some kind of upper hand in compelling him to get her off, but as much as he enjoyed watching her with other women that had long since lost the ability to rob him of his senses.

Soon, she was back at his side and he took the thin leash from where it hung around her neck and led her further into the house. There were at least a dozen other people throughout the house, and he (thankfully) couldn’t recognize any of them. There were at least three women dressed like cats and dogs, one of whom didn’t seem to be allowed to stand and was being led on all fours. The whole mood of this party was different from any of the others he’d attended with Belle, it was far less intimate than the one they’d thrown at the cabin and less wild than that first party where they’d met Mal and Aurora. It was darker somehow, but in an intriguing way. Rather than a specific show here, there were simply people everywhere.

There was a bedroom that seemed to be a full blown orgy, with a group that changed as people came and went freely. He was extremely tempted to pull Belle into the room to see what happened, but he wanted to see what else the party had to offer first. There didn’t seem to be any limits or direction – another room contained a nude blonde in a blindfold standing astride a dildo on a large wooden bar that kept her immobilized as everyone around her watched. Occasionally, someone came forward and touched her. There was a dom there watching to keep things from getting out of hand. Dorian drew Belle forward and received a nod of approval before beginning.

“Make her comfortable, Darling,” he said. They had decided ahead of time not to use their real names. He would be _Sir_ and she would be any number of endearments.

Belle just nodded and kissed the blonde’s neck and shoulders and teased her nipples. Dorian could hear the bells jingling as Belle started to tease the blonde woman’s clit. The stranger was moaning and Dorian heard the distinctive sound of someone masturbating in the room, but he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the sight of Belle as she brought the other woman to orgasm. He could have watched all night, but there was so much else to see and do and he had Belle all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN...

A part of Belle was incredibly jealous of the blonde woman in that room, but she was enjoying every single thing about letting Mr. Gold lead her through this party while everyone looked at her. Even the shoes (as uncomfortable as they were) just added to the fantasy. She was entirely at his mercy tonight, and that was an unbearably erotic position to be in. There were people watching her as they moved through the house and it sent a delicious chill through her. It was like the last days of Rome in here and Belle had never seen anything quite like it.

The living room was slightly less debauched than any of the bedrooms (and Belle wasn’t entirely sure she even wanted to know what was happening in the bathrooms), it was mostly people sitting and drinking but with the addition of a _lot_ of nudity. She saw Mistress Mal chatting with some people she didn’t recognize while Aurora lounged across her lap lazily. There were a pair of waitresses wearing fetish maid costumes and trays that were held up by chains attached to nipple clamps who were bringing wine around to the guests. Belle didn’t recognize either one of them, but that didn’t mean much. They could be friends, but she suspected that professional fetish models was far more likely, given that Aurora wasn’t among them. Belle was a little jealous of the two of them because the whole effect was just beautiful, but then Dorian sat down and pulled her into his lap and she couldn’t envy anyone else in the whole world.

One of the waitresses came by and Dorian took a glass of wine from her and wrapped his free arm around Belle’s waist possessively. The corset kept her from draping herself over him, but she was so deeply absorbed in this world with him that it didn’t even matter. She was his, and he wanted her here just like this.

Mal and her friends were discussing work while all of this was happening, but at least one of the strangers had turned her eyes towards Belle when she sat down and she could tell that Dorian had noticed the other woman’s attention from the way his fingers settled on her hip. He loved when people noticed them together and Belle felt a thrill of excitement up her spine. He took a sip of wine and then lifted the glass to her lips so she could take a sip.

After they had shared about half the wine, he put the glass in her hands and pulled her hips to scoot her back further in his lap. She tried to stay relaxed, but it was so hard when he was winding her up so expertly. He put his hands on her hips and then he slid his palms across her thighs to her groin and spread her legs apart, displaying her to the room.

The anonymity of it made her feel invincible, they could do whatever they wanted and no one could know it was her. Her skirt was over her hips and he was teasing her pussy, spreading her open and massaging her with his fingertips. He wasn’t touching any one area in particular, and every brush of his fingers was just drawing her closer and closer to the precipice without actually pushing her over it. She was completely limp against him, just hoping he’d indulge her with an orgasm before too long. 

Letting him have his way with her like this always relaxed her, and being in public like this just increased the intensity of the sensation. All she wanted at that moment was to have his cock in her mouth, but he was holding her so tightly she couldn’t move to do it. Instead, she stroked his arm down to his left hand and pulled it to her lips so she could suck his fingers into her mouth as seductively as she could manage. She wanted him to get the hint, wanted to display her obedience to him in front of these people. Something about being here just encouraged her to push herself further. He’d never let anything bad happen to her.

He stopped touching her long enough to take the wine from her and drain the glass while she sucked, beckoning over a waitress to take the empty glass and as soon as it was gone he hooked the fingers in her mouth to pull her back against his chest as the other hand went down to hook into her pussy, pinning her in place on his lap as he started to finger her hard. She was squirming with pleasure, arching her back and trying to angle his touches to get more stimulation but he wasn’t letting her get the friction where she wanted it. In response, he thrust his fingers deeper into her mouth until he was right on the edge of making her gag. It was maddening, but satisfying. He was reminding her who was in charge, and she was so happy about it.

Something about him using her like this when he wasn’t getting any pleasure out of it always turned her on more than anything else and she honestly couldn’t explain it. Just letting him have free reign of her body made her feel complete and safe and adored.

“Are you really this desperate already?” he whispered into her ear and all she could do was nod through his fingers pressed to the back of her throat. She needed him terribly, and she’d do whatever it took to get more of him. “Alright then, get up.”

She could have cried when his fingers weren’t in her anymore, but then he was lifting her back to her feet and holding her steady as he joined her. Her legs were already shaking from arousal, and the ballet boots only exacerbated the problem. She had to lean on him to keep from falling as he led her from the room to the hallway and then into one of the bedrooms.

Belle was ecstatic. She hadn’t been entirely sure if he’d want her to actually join in on any of the actual orgy, but she’d really been hoping he would. What she _really_ wanted was for him to do it with her, but he didn’t always like being touched by strangers (it had even taken him a little while to get used to Ariel being involved with both of them and not just her). She thought he was probably self-conscious, but maybe the mask had emboldened him. 

The room currently contained three people actively participating on the bed – although another couple was wrapped around each other in some sort of aftercare situation in a lounge chair nearby. The only man on the bed was lying on his back with his face beneath a petite woman with long black hair and absolutely no clothes besides a black domino mask. There was a red dragon tattoo spanning her hips that Belle had an overwhelming urge to lick. She was kneeling in front of a taller woman with wavy brown hair wearing a red mask and nothing else that Belle could see from her vantage point. The woman in the red mask was caressing the smaller woman’s breasts and sucking on her neck as the man ate her out.

It was easy to just watch the three of them as the smaller woman tossed her head back against the other’s shoulder and cried out with an orgasm, but then she felt her skirt start to slide down her thighs. She almost grabbed for it out of habit, but Mr. Gold’s hands went to her wrists to stop her and she leaned back against him in response. He reached up and cupped her breasts softly, moving them so the bells on her nipples jingled. It drew the girl in the red mask’s attention to her and they locked eyes for a long moment before she smiled and went back to teasing the girl with the tattoo back into another orgasm on top of the man.

Mr. Gold’s hand went to the center of her back and pushed her forward until she was bent over on the bed with her ass and pussy exposed to him. He pulled one of her garters and let it snap back into her thigh before doing the other one. She was bracing herself for a long tease, but then she heard the sound of his belt and zipper and he thrust into her in one long stroke that had her crying out in pleasure. She could hear the bells on her nipples with every single thrust, and with every thrust it tugged her nipples and sent a jolt of pleasure through her whole body.

It was a struggle not to fall over with her shoes, but he had his hands on her hips holding her up and he used her hard, and she was sure her eyes must be rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure of it all when she felt his hand go to the back of her head and push her face down towards the bed. She hadn’t even realized how close she’d been to the other group until there was a cock in her face. Belle didn’t even think before opening her mouth and sliding it over the stranger’s erection. It didn’t even feel like sucking a stranger’s cock when she had Mr. Gold’s hand on the back of her head encouraging her while he fucked her. It felt just like him, she was doing it for him and with him and that was all she needed in life.

Belle was practically delirious with pleasure, and when Mr. Gold started teasing the plug in her ass it set her off on a screaming orgasm, muffled only by the cock in her mouth. She fell forward onto her elbows, which just gave Mr. Gold an even better angle to fuck her, and he took the encouragement, sending her right into another orgasm. She was trying to focus on the stranger to show Mr. Gold how much she wanted to please him and make him happy while he was making her so damn happy she could cry from it.

She couldn’t even keep track of how many orgasms she had, but she was still very aware of when his thrusts became erratic and then he leaned over her with a final hard thrust and came deep inside her pussy. His weight on her hips had forced the cock in her mouth further into her throat, but she didn’t think the man on the bed minded too much if the way his hips thrust back up towards her meant anything.

Mr. Gold pulled back off of her and guided her head for a few more moments before the man’s hips were going too erratically and she felt her head being pulled back until she was staring at the cock again.

“Finish him off, sweetheart,” Mr. Gold whispered, and Belle took the stranger’s cock in her hand and began stroking it at the same pace she’d kept with her mouth. She’d wanted to taste come, but that probably wasn’t the best idea with a stranger. Maybe next time.

The angle she was at meant that Belle didn’t have much choice in where to direct his cock, and the girl with the dragon tattoo came so loudly that it had distracted Belle at the pivotal moment and she ended up taking it across her face, which she wasn’t particularly upset by. She had a soft spot in her heart for blowjobs ending on her face and breasts, and if she had things her way she’d do it a lot more than she did.

Her first inclination was to fall onto the bed, but Dorian pulled her up against his chest and let her lean against him and cradled her as she watched the trio again. The girl with the tattoo seemed completely spent, but then those two had been working her over since before Belle even got in the room, and she couldn’t imagine how tired she must be. It brought back some nice memories to think about, though.

The man scooted away from the two women and she almost started laughing, because she’d have recognized Jefferson anywhere even with the mask over his eyes. He smiled at her as the brunette pushed the other girl to the bed and straddled her face. 

Belle wasn’t sure if Dorian had known Jefferson would be there or not, but she wasn’t surprised he’d come. He’d always been a regular fixture at these sorts of events, and while many didn’t allow single men she thought that Mistress Mal didn’t really know many men and had encouraged one or two men that she trusted to come on their own just to pad the numbers. She’d never had a lot of sexual contact with him, but there was a first time for everything and she was glad it was somebody she knew – it increased her odds of doing it again.

“Do you mind if I return the favor?” he asked, glancing between Belle and Dorian. She was totally up for it, but she was feeling so worn out and there was come dripping down her face and from her pussy. She was languid and loose-limbed and she wanted Dorian to decide for her. She turned her face up towards him and smiled and he smiled back and squeezed her tighter. It was comforting and warm and when he nodded towards Jefferson she relaxed back into him and let him hold her weight.

Jefferson raised his eyebrows suggestively and then he was on his knees in front of her. He pulled her leg up to rest it on his shoulder and then he was licking through her folds shamelessly. She sighed and relaxed and let herself be held and pushed through to a final orgasm. Once he was done, Jefferson winked at her before returning to the group on the bed, which had gained two new players since Belle had been distracted.

“How are you feeling?” Dorian whispered into her ear. “Holding up?”

“Yeah,” she said. “But I think I’m ready to go home.”

“Whatever you want,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “Come on, let’s find an unoccupied bathroom and get you put back together and then get you home.”

“Can we go to your place instead? I’m really in the mood for a bath and the tub at my place isn’t big enough for the two of us.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything at all.”

She smiled and picked up her skirt and let him lead her deeper into the house in search of an available sink. She didn’t bother to finish getting dressed – she was hardly the only one whose vulva was on display and hers wasn’t pierced, padlocked, or attached to a leash which already made it among the least interesting in the building.

Once they found a quiet place, Dorian helped her up onto the sink, took off her mask, and wet a handkerchief to clean off of her face and neck before moving down to clean the last of the stickiness from her legs. She felt so much nicer getting all the assorted fluids off but she’d feel even better being out of the corset and heels and into pajamas and his bed.

“Do you want me to take the bells off?” he asked her, tapping one of them teasingly.

“Yeah, I think so,” she replied. Her breasts were feeling a little tender after her orgasms and she was honestly pretty much done playing for the night. He unclipped them slowly and pocketed them. She could feel a jolt of relief go down her spine at it. It wasn’t even that it had been unpleasant to have them on, but having them off signalled that this session was over and it was time to relax and let the endorphins hit her.

She rubbed her chest softly, but he quickly kissed her and replaced her hands with his. It wasn’t erotic, just soothing. She could have stayed there forever but too soon he pulled away and put her mask back on.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said. “Let’s get you back home.”

She let him help her down and put her skirt back on. It had already been a great night, and this was going to be a perfect finish.

The woman from the living room was waiting outside the bathroom when they left, and she met Belle’s eyes again as they passed in the hall. Belle felt a flash of recognition this time that wasn’t related to having seen her earlier. It wasn’t so strange, because she’d been deep into the scene when she’d been in college but this was different. She was _really_ familiar, and it took Belle until Dorian was helping her put on her coat to realize who it was – it was Mistress Faye, her college domme.


End file.
